paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Name: Insanity Physical Age: 27 True Age: 21 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Essence 'Power' Insanity is able to instantly make any object or creature begin to react violently and unpredictably, whether it be a person, an animal, or an inanimate object. If she is being chased, she might cause an avalanche in nearby snow, or create temporary rapids in a calm stream. This power has a wide variety of potential applications and as such, Insanity has not realized all the possibilities of it yet. Using her power to create sporadic violence incites an unexpected effect on her. At times she will suffer no reaction at all to the use of her power. In other instances her own violent nature will be augmented by the violence that she channels into the subject. In still other cases, the calmness leaving the target of her power is channeled into her, making her less violent, and at times even tired.She is unsure if there is any pattern to the reactions she experiences from the use of her power. Insanity is also innately able to realize or know things, simply by looking at a person, she can know a wide variety of things about them, by looking at a place she can know about things that have happened there. This power also has a wide variety of uses. 'Weapon' Insanity has a huge penchant for using momentum-based weapons and commonly makes use of ropes or chains weighted at one or both ends. She also carries various light edged weapons which she will occasionally attach to the ends of the chains, such as daggers and kama as well as other light weapons such as shuriken, caltrops and throwing stakes. Insanity keeps herself heavily armed at all times. Insanity always ensures that she at least maintains her quota of weaponry, and will actually put herself in danger to ensure that she leaves a battle with all the weapons that she went into it with, and consequently will violently attack anyone who attempts to harm her weapons, or disarm her. She always makes sure that she has all her weapons at the end of a fight, if not having pilfered a few extras from the bodies in her wake. Currently among her weapons: 2 kamas 3 small daggers hidden on her person 2 larger daggers holstered on her hips 7 throwing knives 10 shurikens 35 caltrops 1 steel cord, with sockets to accept weights or blades into each end. 1 lengthy rope, used both for combat and maneuverability. 2 bolas (steel cords with weights on each end), useful for tripping enemies or fighting as a momentum weapon. In addition to momentum weapons, she keeps a wooden staff on her at all times, about 4’ long. She will sometimes have a second identical staff, and her weapon inventory usually depends on whether the combat is anticipated, though she never carries less than 5 distinct weapon types. Not only is insanity an extremely skilled weapon fighter, both with melee and ranged weapons, but she is also highly competent in unarmed combat. 'Summon' Insanity's summon is a large male Dingo named Iahr. Iahr is acutely aware of Insanity's personality shifts, and believes that she is in near-constant need of protection. As such, he is almost always by her side, and the spirit of her violent side is certainly manifest in him. He will try to keep newcomers away from Insanity, feeling both pity and anger at the nature of her secondary personality, which constantly lowers her guard to possible threats around her. Iahr also pays close attention to Insanity's business deals, and as such has a thorough knowledge of criminal arts, as well as gambling and forgery, not that it serves much use for him. Iahr is about 70cm tall, and 140cm long, and weighs 25kg. He is a rusty reddish-orange colour, with white on the stomach, paws, tail tip, and white around each eye down the length of his nose. He is quite large for his species, and uses bones to sharpen both his teeth and claws to peak fighting condition. Even when Insanity is stuck in her office, Iahr will be out exercising, and he has a peak musculature, able to take on 3 or 4 of his fellow species at a time with relative ease. Iahr is a warrior at heart, and a very loyal bodyguard to Insanity. However, he will trust her judgement in people as long as he thinks she is fully aware of the situation when making this judgement. Sometimes in her normal state of mind she becomes annoyed at his over-protective attitude, but despite whatever differences they find, they are close friends. 'History' Ilera (ee-LAIR-ah) had always had troubles in her life. Her childhood was one of chaotic changes and frequent misery. Her parents died when she was 7. After spending a few months at the orphanage, she caught on to the fact that few people really were adopted, and the parents often weren't much of an improvement. She escaped onto the streets, becoming a thief, a pickpocket. She was able to keep the thievery up for a while, and made enough to survive on in Indafell, where she grew up on the coast. Eventually, at age 12, she was caught by a guard, and, due to her insistence that she not be sent back to the orphanage, was given to a ship captain to work for the next three years as his responsibility. The Captain became a father figure to Ilera, a good one for a change. She also became friends with Varn, a girl on the ship in a similar situation to her, working off time for stealing. She spent a lot of time on the ship, and was given food and shelter, so she rather enjoyed those years, even saving Varn's life once during a storm. She was saddened when Varn's work was ended, and even sadder when her own term came to an end. She was tossed back into her old life, aged 15 and had to resort to stealing once more, when her money soon ran out. Alone and back in the position that three years of hard work had seemed a joyous life compared to, she became somewhat depressed, but she resolved not to die despite the dreariness her life had acquired. As she grew older she began to take others into her activities of thievery, and by the time she was 17, she was the head of a small criminal ring. Over the course of a year, it grew nearly two-fold, and tripled the following year. After she turned 19, the next year and a half were spent waging war on rival crime rings, and eventually, only two major groups were left in the city. Her only remaining opponent was a short but strong man, named Logran. They waged war for two months solid, neither gaining much ground. Ilera had one of her men eavesdropping on Logran's stronghold. Unfortunately, his men tailed her spy back to her hideout, and raided the place. She stayed back to give her "employees" time to escape, attempting to fight the men, and taking down quite a few before they knocked her unconscious, and dragged her back to Logran. Logran smiled with sinister glee as she was dragged into the room. "Finally, my last competitor...out of business...." She was known to possess the knowledge of where the rest of her group had vanished to, and was tortured mercilessly for it. In reality, her men had only stayed there for one day before moving further out. She was left with no information to stop the torture, but resigned herself to death. Eventually, she began to expect it with every person that came to her door, to wait for it. Then one day something different happened. The voices outside were many, and disorderly, what was going on? Logran's men dragged in an old man and a young woman, Logran entering last, smiling maliciously. "Any chance you might recognize our guests Ilera?" He giggled fitfully, seeming almost gleeful in his triumph. Glancing over weakly, and with much strain, Ilera gasped. "Captain!" she yelled, tears already streaming from what she knew was about to happen, "Varn...." Logran smiled, "One last chance Ilera....tell us where your petty thieves have run off to." Ilera bit her lip, trying with all her might to will her restrained limbs to punch this loathsome dwarf in his sniveling face. "I told you, they're gone by now, and I had no idea where they would run after the initial hideout!" Logran's eyes narrowed at the girl hanging before him, tears soaking the dirt on her face and expression so full of rage she almost seemed as though she might break her bonds. He turned away and muttered "Go ahead," to one of his guards. The man drew his blade, plunging it through the captain's neck in a single motion, as Ilera screamed until her voice was hoarse, tears streaming down her cheeks. Logran did not turn around, but spoke "Your friend will have her turn tomorrow, I only wish you could live to see it. Finish her as well, and cut down her body when you're done...as for your friend Ilera....she will be a slave this time tomorrow, on the market by morning." Insanity struggled, weeping gratuitously, not for herself but for her friends. She fought against the bonds, eyes closed, until she felt the blades slide between her ribs. She gave a choking gasp as the ropes fell limp and she hit the floor hard. Then everything went dark... 'Appearance' Insanity is 5'6" and about 110 pounds, a lean figure which assists her in her seafaring work. She looks rather mature for her age, and is reasonably fit from her work at sea. Despite attempting to disguise herself to work on board the ships, she didn't fool any of her employers, who could tell quite easily that she was a woman. Her skin is quite light, though slightly tanned from her ship work, this always fades quickly back to the original tone. This original tone is slightly yellowish, almost more of a sickly tinge than a tan. Her face is fairly normal and well-proportioned, with large amber eyes, smaller ears, medium length thin lips, and a thin nose. Her hair falls below her shoulder blades, and is midnight blue, rarely having some deep red streaks intertwined. She generally wears it down, but keeps parts of it braided at different times, sometimes hanging down, sometimes wrapped across the back of her head. Her hair has slight curls sometimes, but is mostly straight. Insanity commonly wears a long coat, long fingerless gloves, and flat boots which reach to the knee. She wears a normal shirt and soft leather breeches beneath her coat. Her dress will become more varying as time continues. Her voice is melodic, though often quite direct as well. It is not difficult for her to use it to intimidate people. 'Behaviour' Insanity has two distinct moods that she cycles through: Her first is her normal mindset, the one she grew up with. This mindset is extraordinarily dangerous and ruthlessly violent to enemies, also detached and holding little trust in anything, because every bright moment she remembers in her life was followed invariably by intense sadness, and she is at a loss to cope. In most battle situations, this will be her state of mind, when she will improvise weapons in the flash of an eye and literally do anything to win the fight, and get out with all her weapons intact. This personality also has a bizarre obsession with both violence and weapons, and spends large spans of time studying combat in every form. She is a shrewd negotiator and extremely skilled in wordplay while in this form, with a good working knowledge of the real world, and how it operates. She is also incredibly agile, and frequently practices to maintain her speed and agility, as well as her combat practice. Insanity's second personality, which she slips into in a moment, without warning or any triggers, was caused by a head injury suffered during her captivity in Logran's headquarters leading up to her death. This personality is nearly an absolute opposite of her main one, seeing the entire world for the first time, and extraordinarily naïve. Her personalities do not remember each other, or anything that happens while the other is in control, and as such her naïve self remains in a constant state of innocence and wonder, much to Iahr's ire. This Insanity has no practical knowledge of the world, in any terms, removing much of her normal personality's wisdom and intelligence, and making her very gullible, and ignorant to any "unfitting" actions, as well as very spontaneous. This part of Insanity lives on instinct. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Essence